A Whole New World
by Amelia Doppler
Summary: Lucy really wants to have a child. What does Gru think about this? How do the girls feel? Do they have a child? Lucy x Gru Grucy
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first Despicable Me 2 fanfic so I am new at this so give me some props.

* * *

"Mommy, would you ever have another child?" little Agnes asked her stepmother Lucy.

"Well, honey, I don't know to be honest. Why?"

"Well, I really want a little brother or sister but I don't want you to love them more than me."

"Agnes, I would never do that. I would love you all the same."

"Promise?"

"Promise." was Lucy's definite response.

The fact was, Lucy and Gru never thought about having another child. They already have three daughters. They felt that was all they really needed. But now that Agnes mentioned it, Lucy realized how much she would love to have a child of her own.

"Breakfast is ready! Gurls, Lucy! Breakfast!" Gru called.

The girls reluctantly went to the table.

"Gurls, where is Lucy?"

"She's in your room. I just saw her!" Agnes said.

Gru climbed up the stairs to their room.

"Lucy?"

"Lucy?"

"LUCY!"

"Huh?"

"What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing Gru, its nothing."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Well then, breakfast is on the table when you are ready."

"That sounds marvelous honey, but I think I am going to go out for a while."

"Great, you me and the girls then."

"If you don't mind, I would like some alone time for my walk, to clear my senses of course."

"Ok well stay safe."

"I will."

They shared a quick kiss and then went their separate ways.

The entire time Lucy was out, she couldn't get what Agnes said out of her mind. Then a man walked up to her.

"Excuse me, would you happen to know where the mall is? You see, I'm a tourist and I haven't been here before. Mommy, would you ever have another child?" The man said.

"Wait what?"

"I asked you where the mall is."

"No after that."

"I said nothing after that. Look, do you know where the mall is or not?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I made a mistake. Make a left down by that road, go straight for two blocks turn right and then go straight until you reach the mall."

With that the man was off.

For the rest of the day she was unfocused. She kept seeing babies everywhere until she couldn't take it anymore.

She bought dinner for everyone and started on her way home.

When she went to the bus station, the bus that she needed to take was temporarily unavailable.

"Great, this can't get worse."

She got out her phone to call Gru, but her phone was dead.

So, she walked home. But, then, her heels broke, so she casually picked them up and walked barefoot until it started raining.

"UGH! CAN THIS GET ANY WORSE!" she thought.

Then, a car drove past splashing water all over her.

When she finally got home, she looked like a train wreck. Once the family was well fed, she pulled Gru upstairs so they could have a talk, alone.

"Well what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong but I have been thinking, maybe we should take us to the next step."

"What would that be?"

"Well, Gru, today Agnes asked me if we would have another child. That got me thinking about how much I really do want a child, I mean, the girls are awesome trust me but I really do want one of my own and I was thinking so much that I couldn't focus all day and:

"I thought you didn't want one of your own, I mean I wanted to ask you but."

"So we are on the same page"

"Yes we are."

"When should we start?"

"Whenever you'd like."

* * *

Ok first time really nervous. I'm not sure if you like this. However, Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all. I am not sure if you liked the first chapter but here is the second.

* * *

"Gru! Gru! Great news!"

"What is it?!" Gru excitedly said.

This is it, he thought, the moment that could change life forever.

"I'm" was all Lucy managed to say before Agnes came into the room.

"Can we get ice cream mommy?" Agnes said.

"Of course we can Agnes!" Lucy said, "Just give daddy and I a minuet to talk ok.?"

"Ok!" Agnes said.

"Now where were we, oh yes, I'm pregnant! Yay!"

"Lucy this is wonderful, how far along?"

"Three months, it took me awhile to find out but I did and now I am so happy!"

"How do we tell the girls?"

"Let's wait until the time is ready. We don't want them to feel like they'll be left out, so give it some time."

"I really can't wait."

"Me either."

"I'm going to take a shower and when I get out we go out for Ice cream." Lucy told Gru.

Whilst in the shower, Lucy started singing.

You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass

You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

(AN:She finished her bath and getting dressed by the end of the song.)

"Everyone ready to go?"

"Ready" was the response.

* * *

Ok next chapter bring out the tissues please.


	3. Tissues

Sorry I haven't updated in forever. School is hectic and all and to be honest, I wasn't sure if I should continue or leave it as is. Thanks to all who have reviewed because I'm doing this for you. That will be all.

* * *

It had been three long months since Gru and Lucy told the girls. They were both happy and scared. They wanted a little sister but they didn't want to be replaced. They addressed these issues to their parents who talked it over to the point where they promised that that would NEVER happen.

Three months Lucy though. Three long months. Today was her doctor's appointment and both she and Gru were going. was to watch the girls while they were gone.

"Ready babe?" Gru asked.

"Ready" was his wife's reply.

After saying their goodbyes, the couple got in the car and headed to their destination.

" What do you think the gender will be Gru?" Lucy asked

"To be honest, I don't know but I hope it's a boy."

"Agnes told me she hopes it's a little girl so she can do her hair."

"I can see her doing that. Just make sure you don't give her scissors."

"Yeah, I've learned that the hard way."

" I remember that time, that was funny."

"Nuh uh!"

" It was."

" You wouldn't be laughing if your hair got cut!"

" Oh but dear, you forgot one thing."

" And what would that be my knight in shining armor?"

" I don't have any!"

They both erupted in a fit of laughs.

" Well, here we are!"

" Yup."

" Nervous."

"To be honest, yes."

Gru had a seat while Lucy signed in.

One by one the patients in the waiting room were going in and out with smiles on their faces. Gru wasn't as worried as he had been.

"Lucy Gru."

"Here we go!"

"Room 12 on your left."

They made a turn and quickly found room 12 which was exactly on the left hand side.

After checking to make sure she was ok, the nurse left with a quick

" The doctor will be in shortly."

" No turning back now huh?"

" Nope"

There was a knock on the door and the doctor came in.

" Hello , I'm Doctor Mitchell's and you must be the AMAZING Felonius Gru! It's my pleasure to meet you. Well, let me get the gel and we should begin very soon. She desperately tried to flirt with Gru.

She turned to get the gel but it was in the bottom cupboard right by Gru. She bent down just enough for Gru to notice her. He tried to ignore her as best as he could. Then she complained about the heat and how she couldn't wait to go swimming at the beach in her new bikini.

She finally got the gel and asked Lucy to lift up her top in which Lucy did without a doubt. They looked up at the monitor to see their growing baby.

"Hmm, that's weird. I don't see anything."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

" Here let me look around."

After 20 minutes of searching, there still was nothing.

" Lucy, I am sorry to inform you, that your baby is dead. You've had a miscarriage.


	4. Shortest chapter you will ever see

I had received a negative review from an unknown person, however, as you can see, their message has been deleted. Just to clear the air, I have a relative who has lost her children before birth. This is dedicated to her. And this is very very short on,y because it leaves you on edge, in suspense until I have enough time to really go back and edit it.

* * *

Her words hit me like a sword to my side. My happiness was gone. All emotions, were blank. I just stared at the screen as if nothing was wrong. Slowly, I got up, grabbed my purse, and walked out the door. I heard the pleas of my husband. I just picked up my pace and stopped at the car.

"Look, honey, I know your upset. But we can try again in a few in few months."

"Just leave me alone."

"If that's what you want then fine. So be it."

The couple then got in the car. Shortly after they arrived at the house. As soon as they got in the house, the girls yelled surprise. On the table were blue and pink frosted cookies. There were also many baby presents on the couch. As soon as Lucy saw this, she just turned and ran to her room.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Agnes asked.

" Yeah." Margo and Edith chimed in at the same time.

"Sit down girls. This is going to be a long story."

* * *

Ty Ty reviews are greatly appreciated. I'm trying to reach 100. WOO!

To all of my reviewers, I luv u all so much for taking your time to read my stories. As you know, this is my first and probably not my last so, let's keep the reviews coming. see ya all later!


	5. Guess who is Back BABY!

_**Hi all and Welcome back! Please read this.**_

_**It took me forever to get in the groove of writing again. My boyfriend broke up with me, and I started getting bullied at school. One of the bullies, was my ex boyfriend. It was really hard on me. I haven't said a word to him in days, and when I have muttered, it was my anger towards him showing. I am a really nice person but he pushed my buttons so I have NO TOLERANCE what so ever. So, as my awesome reviewers, I beg of you, please don't trash this story with hate spams. Plus, in the same WEEK, I broke my foot. It's really terrible so I have had a REALLY bad is all.**_

* * *

" As you know, your mother and I got married. Agnes got us thinking, that maybe, we should have another child. So, we thought and decided we would. It took a very long time before we found out that she was pregnant." Gru said

"Yeah, THOSE WERE THE BEST DAYS EVER!" little Agnes said.

"So what happened?" Edith said.

"Yeah" chimed in Margo.

"Well, we took a visit to the doctor today, to make sure that the baby was healthy."

"Daddy, is the baby sick?" Agnes asked.

"Well, Agnes, I really don't know." Gru responded.

"Does it need some chicken noodle soup? Like you and mom always do for me." Agnes said

"If it were that simple, I would have, but you see, when they examined your mothers stomach, they saw nothing." Gru said, near tears.

"What do you mean they saw NOTHING?" Margo asked.

"Your mother had a miscarriage Margo."

"How, two days ago she was puking her lungs out now nothing is there! Are you Kidding me?!"

"Margo calm down."

"No, you listen to me Gru. Tomorrow, you take her back, but not to that doctor. Go to the one on seventh avenue. I know its there."

Gru just looked stunned. He never thought of Margo to be the one to stand up.

"Where are you going young lady?"

"To see mom."

"Fine but be back in your room before 10."

* * *

"Hey mom."

"How's my little Margo doing?"

"Not so good."

"What's wrong? Boy trouble?"

"No, dad told me everything, but I know its there. Don't give up mom. I have faith in you. Your the ONLY person that I trust beside dad, Edith, and Agnes. For me to say that, means something. I told dad to take you to the doctor's office on seventh street. You are going to walk in there, with your head held high, and be proud. Because you should be. But I have to run, dad wants me in bed by 10."

"Goodnight!" Margo shouted over her shoulder before Lucy could reply.

Lucy thought about everything Margo had said. Maybe there was faith, a light in which she could follow. Maybe, life wasn't over yet.

* * *

"Lucy Gru." The lady yelled.

Gru and I scrambled to our feet.

The results are in. You are...

_**(TO BE CONTINUED)**_

* * *

_**I think I left this pretty good. I need you all to review, because it will erase my terrible week and make Monday a better day. I hope you know that I check my reviews during the day and I really want over 100 reviews. anyway, what do you think will happen? Let me know in the comment section.**_


	6. Next one will be THE LONGEST EVAH

Hey awesome reviewers, You all made my week AWESOMER so far. On Monday, I got nominated for tons of things, made an awesome PowerPoint, and got chosen for a skit, was chosen to sing a duet with my friend, ( the song was bad apple ) got through the first part of soccer tryouts, which continue today. I still need more reviews, so don't be shy. One review makes my heart happy, more than one makes me scream, LOL it is hilarious. I review these in the morning and it REALLY makes my day

* * *

Pregnant with twins.  
"Seriously?" Lucy asked  
The doctor showed her the results.  
"Oh my gosh!" Lucy jumped up and down with delight.  
" Babe this is great." Gru said  
"This is more than great. They are a miracle."  
" Margo was right."  
" I knew she was Awesome as soon as I saw her Gru and I told you that. But how did she know?"  
" I really don't know."  
" Should we ask?" Lucy asked Gru.  
"No, let her tell us when she is ready."  
"Ok, but this is the best day EVAH!"  
Lucy did her victory dance.

The couple happily headed home, and when they finally reached home, the girls were there, waiting for them, with a list of names in their hands.

"What did they say?" Margo asked.

" I'm pregnant with twins!"

"CONGRATS MOMMY!" Agnes said.

"We decided to do a name list, ya know in case you were..." Edith said

" Mommy can we name her candy and him unicorn?" Agnes asked.

"Hey mom, what about Amelia and Delbert?" Margo asked

"What about Jim, and Beca?" Edith asked.

" Girls, give your mother some time to rest, besides, I want to discuss this as a family." Gru said.

" If you will excuse me for a minute..." Lucy said

She took off as fast as she can to the bathroom.

" Three, two, one..."

and then the sound of Lucy wretching came right on time. Then, the water ran and Lucy came back as if nothing happened.

* * *

Night fell, and one by one, the girls went to bed. Shortly after, Lucy and Gru followed.

"Gru, do you really want a child?"

" To be honest, before you came into my life, no. But now that I am with you, I don't care how many children you want, because we will have them."

"Do you remember that song that we played at our wedding, after the YMCA."

"Yeah I do, why?"

"One of the verses in particular.."

"There are waaayyyy to many verses."

"Life is a road that I want to keep going, love is a river that I want to keep flowing, life is a road, now and forever, a wonderful journey..."

"Oh yah! Well, that really does mean the same for me. If you didn't want kids, I would be ok with that." "But I have one more question for you."

"And what is that my radiant light of sunshine?"

"What does the fox say?!"

* * *

The ending is really random, but I want to know how many of you know that song, LOL please search it if you weally wuv me... LOL im joking but you can if you want... REMEMBER REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYY... and keep this story going.


	7. Chapter 7

**I wish there were more reviews. :( Anyway, your homework from me, if you really do want this story to continue, is to review. The more reviews I get, the sooner chapters are up and the length will be longer. Only two reviews equals no story until I get more.**

* * *

_** The Wonderful Day.** _

As I wake up, I see a flash of auburn hair and it suddenly disappears. I hear the sound of my wife puking her lungs out. I quietly get up and walk to the bathroom to make sure she is ok. I creep up behind her, and suddenly she turns around, lipstick taser in hand. I stop in my tracks.

"Got ya!" She says

"Hey no fair!" I say to her. " You had an advantage."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah!"

She then taps me on the shoulder.

"Tag your it!" She says

She takes off running.

"Not for long!" I scream after her.

"Oh yeah? Try and catch me old man!"

I loose sight of her and try to follow the sound of her voice.

"BOO!" She screams, and suddenly she takes off yet again."

I then stop chasing her and get my billboard from my old advertisement props. I place it right in the middle of the hallway and press the button on the side. A few seconds later, I see Lucy stop and look at the billboard. I grab her from behind and pull her into a long and passionate kiss.

We head up the stairs still kissing, only taking breaks in between to breathe. We start to head into the bedroom, when suddenly,

"Mommy, Daddy? What are you doing?" Agnes asked.

We break away as quickly as we can.

"Mommy was just making sure that in case Daddy got bit by a poisonous snake on the lip, that she could, Um, well, uh, hmm." Lucy starts

"Draw the poison out right Lucy?" Gru added.

"Right."

"In that case carry on." Agnes said.

"I'll see you later." Lucy said, with a hint of pleasure and flirtiness in her voice. She was seducing him.

Lucy then walked down the stairs, emphasizing every movement. Gru could only stare in wonder, as to how he got so lucky.

Gru then followed Lucy down the stairs to help with breakfast.

"And what will be on the menu today?"

"How about pancakes?"

"YUM!"

"Hey Gru, remember when we worked at the little bakery shop, and the cupcakes flew into the air and landed on your face! That was HILARIOUS!"

"It was not."

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

Suddenly Gru tossed some flour at Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, remember that time when I threw flour at your face!"

"Oh that's it, if that's how you want to play the game, so be it!"

Lucy took a big handful of flour and dropped it down his shirt.

"HEY! This was my favorite shirt!"

"HAHA!" Lucy teased.

Gru then took another big handful, and dropped it down Lucy's pants.

"THIS WAS A GIFT FROM YOU!"

"Lol, was it?" Gru asked.

While Gru was thinking, Lucy put some flour into a blow dryer. She flicked the switch and suddenly, flour was all over Gru. You could see his outline on the wall behind him.

Gru was about to crack an egg in Lucy's hair when Edith came down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Because I want to join!"

The couple looked behind themselves. The kitchen was a disaster.

"We were sifting flour, but the bag was broken." Gru said.

"AWWWW!" Edith said in disappointment.

"That was close." Lucy said after Edith left.

Then it came down to the last chore of the day, watering the flowers.

Gru was watering the flowers, and Lucy was removing the weeds from the grass. All of a sudden, Margo surprises her dad.

"HEY DAD!" Margo yells.

Gru turns around and ends up wetting Lucy.

"Oops." He says.

Next thing he knows, he feels something cold.

"Hey, why are you getting me wet?"

"Payback!"

"So you wanna' go there?"

"I believe I went there."

They were in an all out brawl for the top spot.

Margo hands Lucy a filled up water gun, which she doesn't hesitate to use.

Gru came out on top of Lucy.

"Who is the all mighty awesome garden waterer?"

"Hmm? I don't know let me think." Lucy said.

She then flips Gru over so she is on top.

"Who's the alpha waterer now?"

"How about me?" Margo says.

"Hey NO FAIR!" Gru and Lucy shout at the same time.

Edith and Agnes came out too, and suddenly, they had a HUGE water fight.

* * *

"Mommy, can I get a unicorn?" Agnes asks after Lucy tucked her in.

"I will se what I can do."

Lucy then left the room, and heads to her own. She waits for Gru on the bed. Finally, Gru comes out.

"I've been waiting." Lucy says.

"So you have, I suppose a nice cup of hot cocoa is in order."

"That would be lovely."

The two of them head downstairs. Lucy tends the fire, and Gru the cocoa. They settle up next to each other on the couch.

"I'm glad I met you Gru. You and the kids are the BEST thing that has ever happened to me. Whatever happens to this baby or me, I want you to know, that I will ALWAYS love you. Even when you throw flour at my face."

To this they shared a good laugh.

"Goodnight." Gru said

"Goodnight" Lucy says.

They share a kiss, and Lucy puts her head on Gru's chest. After a few hours, the content couple falls asleep.

* * *

**Ok, if I don't get more than like 5 reviews this is where this is going to end until I get 5 because I need some motivation. I need to know that you, as my fans want me to continue. Please review because I do this on my spare time. Seriously I don't do this for anyone but YOU who reads the story. LOL, have a good week everyone!**


End file.
